Legacy Of Darkness (Vector Naraku)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Life of Rage Vector Naraku was the middle Son in the skywalker family, his older brother Greg and his younger brother kole were always the favorite of their mother, but their father favored Vector more then the other 2 sons because their father saw something inside of Vector that was greater then the force or then any other power. As the 3 sons got older, Greg became full of him self and kole became a trash talking back stabbing jedi and Vector started to have really bad anger problems. The Anger problems that vector had were always caused by the thought of his mother being a jedi and his father being a sith, Vector hated his mother for being a jedi so one day he waited for Kole, Greg, and his father to leave the masion and then Vector force crushed his mother and made a cover up by telling his family that a jedi assassin killed her for being with a sith. Years passed and their father passed after loseing a fight with a bull rancor, The 3 sons were shocked after hearing the news so they decided to stay together but they found out who killed their mother and left Vector alone, Vectors last words to them were " You both will suffer the same fate as our mother for this betrayal" Road to Power After Vector's Brothers abandond him, Vector decided to learn the Arts of War so He went to a temple underground on his home world dromund kaas, As went went deeper into the archives of the temple vector started to here the souls of sith masters speaking to him, they told him to go further so Vector did it and he found a book, the book was about a legendary stih named artis, artis was the first saber form ever made, it was a form of both defenseive and offenseive. As months passed Vector became the reviver of the forgotten saber form, he trainded for 7 hours straight in one day with out taking any breaks, The thought of his brothers betrayal still was stabbing at vector and sending him in to full rage everyday and sometimes it effected his training but Vector managed to turn his rage in to a good weapon.one day as Vector was training on voss, he saw a hood wearing old woman standing in his path, Vector drew out his sabers and told the woman to move out of the way, but the woman only said " Im Heron vity, and i go as i please" and then Vector said "so you go where ever you want? will enjoy going to hell' then Vector jumped in to the air to strike Heron but then a younger hood wearing woman force slamed Vector back down, This is my daughter, Cass vity, Heron said. Vector grew angry at the fact that he allowed him self to be slamed down by a little girl, As Vector got up , He started force crushing them both but they both shocked him But Vector had to much rage to even feel it so he picked them both up by their neck and started crushing their wind pipe and then heron said " wait! if you let us live then i will let you be with my daughter!" Vector was silent for a minute and then he started crushing their neck so hard that their eyes started going in their heads and then Heron said " ok I will teach you everything there is to know about the sith ways if you let us live" Vector released them and said " fine but if you fail me then i will break both of your necks... Got It!?' both Heron and Vity said yes very quickly and then Vector thought to him self " brothers this is the begining of your end"........ Category:Skywalker Legends Category:Zabraks Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Male Characters Category:Skywalker Family